Ironman 2: Solus Genus Superat
by mistressofdarkness666
Summary: Alone Family Survives. Anthony and Charlene Stark will need to grow closer to survive their newest foe. But when Charlie finally reveals her true self, Agent Whitewolf, will her and Tony grow closer or farther apart? Slight TS/PP Eventual Avenger/OFC Tony Stark's daughter cliche plot done better
1. Chapter 1

**Well my glorious readers here's the next installment to my Ironman story. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

My heels clicked on the ground as I rushed through the crowds of people holding a large box.

"Out of the way people! Stark coming through", I yelled pushing past the set director who was also yelling. The crew running the taping and lighting was rushing past all began moving to the side when they saw it was me.

"Sorry Miss Stark", I heard several times till I finally came to the end of the stage.

"Okay ladies hear are your gloves", all the busty long haired dancers turned to me.

"Thanks Charlie"

"Charlie you're the greatest"

"No problem girls just get ready; we've been rehearsing for months and I certainly think you all got it down packed", each of the well manicured girls took the gloves slipping them on the little LED lights bright on their hands and chests.

"I'm so nervous!"

"Thanks so much for all the help and choreographing this Miss Stark" I heard the set director say. I nodded crossing my arms as the girls rushed out dancing. I smiled proudly at my ability to actually think up a "sexy dance". I don't think Tony was too pleased to find I had come up with the dance; speaking of him I clicked the ear piece in my ear.

"Be there in five", he said his breathing heavy and difficult to hear from the loud rush of air around him.

"Gotcha, the girls are already out there", I said tapping my stiletto covered foot on the ground my eyes going to where the ceiling was open. The large crowd cheered in the dark light and I tugged at my dress. The clothing designer demanded I wore her short red dress to this thing; it wasn't so bad if I didn't walk fast because then it rose up. It stopped mid thigh; it wasn't exactly a comfortable length as I was more for baggy shorts and jeans then couture dresses. It was a satin with a lace trim around the edge of the sweetheart neckline. The chest was tight to assure it didn't go falling off and I wasn't in the papers for months on a wardrobe malfunction.

"He'll be entering any moment Miss, he was having issues with the fireworks", I chuckled when JARVIS informed me of that

"Thank you JARVIS", I said and sure enough he burst through the opening landing on the stage with a shower of fire shooting out for his appearance behind the girls making me squint a little. Cheers burst through the room as the music increased to his presence; JARVIS began to remove the suit from him as the girls continued to dance.

It had been six months since my father had said those famous words, "I am Ironman". In those six months I had turned eighteen, with turning eighteen I had to give into more of being Agent Whitewolf and less Charlie Stark for the sake of SHIELD. With so much time being gone I could see my father becoming suspicious of my whereabouts; his first assumption had been I was dating someone. He was quite wrong but in order to get him off my back and put him into more of a horrified state; I went on a date with Justin Hammer.

I shuddered at the thought of his scrawny hand sprawled on my back, shoulders, and knees the whole night. He had been arrogant and lacked in intelligence; he was twenty years my senior and the press had a hay day when the paparazzi caught us together eating dinner. It was probably the worst first date ever and he had attempted to kiss me at the end of the date. After a rather rude comment on girl's "like me", always putting out I poured my drink on his head and left. While it had been four months ago since the date Tony hadn't let it go constantly reminding me of the bad choice.

The suit was finally removed and Tony pointed making a big dramatic scene that was just very him. The girls did the finale by walking over and encircling him while pointing their fake thrusters at him. The cheering grew louder as they walked off stage. I smiled clapping for all of them while they went to their dressing room giddy from the attention.

"Ah, it's good to be back", he said clapping his hands.

"BLOW SOMETHING UP", I rolled my eyes at whoever had said it from the crowd.

"Blow something up? I already did that", he boasted making me cross my arms over my chest.

"I'm not saying that the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace because of me, I'm not saying that from the ashes of captivity never has a better phoenix metaphor been personified in human history", he bowed his head as everyone cheered making me snort from the dramatics.

"It's almost time for you Miss Stark", I groaned inwardly knowing with the next sentence I'd have to go in front of the crowd.

"I'm not saying Uncle Sam has been kicked back in a lawn chair drinking some ice tea because I haven't come across anyone man enough to go toe to toe with me on my best day", people cheered loudly as the microphone was adjusted on my bust.

"Go now", they ordered as people chanted his name.

"I think I might be able to take you Dad", I said loudly putting on a smile for show. I hated faking it and being overly dramatic but that's what the Stark Expo was all about. A real smile did grace my lips with the cheering grew even louder from me entering on to the stage. My heels clicked as I heard men in the crowd whistle loudly from my short dress.

"Oh, I think I would win my daughter", he said and everyone began to chant loudly.

"Stark, Stark, Stark, Stark", he held up his hand as I stood next to him. The upper lights were blinding and hot but at least none of the expecting onlookers' faces could be seen; that helped with my nervousness.

"Please it's not about me, or her, or you", he said pacing along just a bit. "It's not even about us", he said

"What is it about then Dad", I asked remembering how I had complained about having these lines every chance I got before this.

"It's about legacy my dear daughter", he said turning toward me. I nodded walking up closer next to him. "It's about what we choose to leave for the future generations and that's why for the next year, and the first time since 1979, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations of the world over will pull their resources and share their collective data to leave behind a brighter future", the crowd burst into cheers from his words. "It's not about us, therefore what I'm saying, if I'm saying anything is welcome back…to the Stark Expo", another round of cheers burst from the crowd.

"Now Dad, before you go any farther I do believe we have a special guest appearance", he turned looking at me with false surprise. It took everything in me not to roll my eyes at him.

"Ah yes why don't you introduce the special guest", he slipped back and more men whistled when I walked up further.

"Why thank you, now making a special guest appearance for you lovely crowd from the great beyond and to tell you what it all is about…please welcome my grandfather Howard Stark", I walked off stage with Tony as the music began to play. I stared up at the screen as my grandfather appeared leaning on a desk. This was as close as I had ever gotten to actually seeing him before besides pictures in magazines and the internet.

"Everything is achievable through technology; better living, robust health, and for the first time in human history the possibility of world peace so from all of us here at Stark Industries I'd like to personally introduce you to the city of the future", he disappeared off the screen as the film passed over a huge diorama of what the "city of the future" would look like. "Technology holds infinite possibilities", I paused when I noticed Tony wasn't standing next to me. I walked slowly over to him noticing his finger pressed down on a black box.

"What are you doing", I asked dumbly even though I was already full aware of what he was doing. He turned around trying to nonchalantly hide the blood toxicity tester in his pocket.

"Nothing, you should be watching this", he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and guiding me back to the side to watch the large screen.

"The Stark Expo…welcome", Grandpa Howard nodded and his face disappeared off the screen. I sighed closing my eyes before I felt Happy's hand on my shoulder. I followed them along through the back till we got to the back door.

"It's a zoo out here so watch out", he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder pulling me out first with Tony right behind us. I could hear him talking and greeting people but I kept my head down only smiling and nodding as we passed people who spoke to him. We finally got out and I noticed a leggy red head leaning against Tony's car. My eyes went from her and I grinned to see my Mustang right behind his car.

"Miss Stark", I waved at the woman already noticing the paper in her head. I could already practically hear the drool coming out of his mouth as him and Happy walked along. I popped the door open leaning on it waiting for him to finish his little talk with her.

"What are you up to later", he asked her.

"Surviving subpoenas", she said in a flirty manner. I cringed as she held it out Happy grabbing it.

"Sorry, he doesn't like to be handed things", Happy said.

"Yeah I have this thing", he said nodding.

"You are herby ordered to appear in front of the Armed Services Committee tomorrow at nine am", she said.

"Can I see the badge", he asked making me lean my head on my hand waiting to see what would happen.

"He loves the badge", she held it out

"You still like it", she asked.

"Yup", he said starting the car.

"Hey Charlie how far are we from DC", he yelled over his shoulder as I slipped in starting my car too.

"DC, two hundred miles", I yelled out

"Hope you're ready for the drive", he said zooming off. I snorted driving off after him.

"This should be fun", I murmured


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you sashaxh, Fanfickisara, and Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for the reviews; they are much appreciated! Enjoy the chapter everyone! **

"Mr. Stark…can we pick up from where we were", the bang of the gavel made me rub my temple. Tony was leaned over the chair making flirty eyes at Pepper; she was motioning for him to look forward. "Mr. Stark?" he ordered irritation covering his face.

"Yes dear", he said twisting around making people laugh.

"May I have your attention", he asked.

"Absolutely", he said turning completely back to look at Senator Stern.

"Mr. Stark, do you or do you not have a specialized weapon", he asked the camera whirling between the two.

"I do not", Tony said leaning toward the microphone to speak

"You do not?"

"I do not…well it depends on how you define weapon", answered Tony back.

"The Ironman suit is a weapon", he told him.

"My suit does not fit that description", Tony defended making Stern sit forward.

"Then how would you describe it", he retorted.

"I would describe it by defining it what it is", he said looking irritated at Stern's pricky attitude.

"As what", he said in a tone that made me tighten my fist.

"It's an, uh, high tech, prosthesis", people chuckled at his explanation. "That is the most apt description I could make of it, wouldn't you agree Charlie", he said turning to look at me.

"Mr. Stark, this weapon; it is a weapon", he told him making Tony turn back around.

"If your priorities were actually the well being", Stern interrupted.

"My priority is to have the Ironman weapon turned over to the people", I rubbed my temple irritated with Stern's voice already. "The people of the United States of America"

"Well you can forget it; I am Ironman. The suit and I are one to turn over the Ironman suit would be turning over myself which would add up to servitude or prostitution depending on what state you're in", the room chuckled again. Pepper sighed loudly next to me just as fed up as I was with this situation; even though I had to admit the bickering between Stern and Tony could be rather amusing.

"Look I'm no expert", Stern began.

"In prostitution, of course not; you're a Senator. Come on!" he joked and I couldn't help but chuckle at that one. He turned holding up a piece sign to the cameras; his eyes met Pepper who was shaking her head for him to stop.

"I'm no expert in weapons but we do have someone here who is an expert in weapons; I'd now like to call up Justin Hammer", I scoffed loudly making Stern turn to look at me. "Our current primary weapons contractor", I glared at Hammer as he sat down.

"Let the record reflect I have observed Hammer entering the chamber and I am wondering; if and when, any actual expert will also be in attendance", I grinned Tony turning to wink at me. Loud murmuring came through out the room and I cringed when Justin laughed into the microphone.

"Absolutely, I'm no expert", he said.

"That's an understatement", Pepper elbowed me as Mr. Stern gave me a look. Justin turned to look at me and I didn't miss how his eyes went over my legs and my chest making me glare at him.

"I'm no expert like you Anthony, I'm no wonder boy", he taunted making me tighten my jaw. "Now Senator if I may I well might not be an expert but you know who was your dad; Howard Stark, really a father to us all and to the military industrial age", he said standing up and leaning on the desk with the microphone looking like an idiot with his hand in his pocket. "But let's be honest he was no flower child, he was a lion, and we all know why we're here. In the last six months Anthony Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities and yet he insists it's a shield", he said.

"Like you would know the difference", I said loudly before coughing.

"Miss Stark if you speak out of turn again I'll put you in contempt of court", Stern said pointing at me. I held my hands up in the air before my glaze returned to a smirking Hammer; I glared at him my need to lift my middle finger being very tempting.

"Like I was say; Anthony Stark asks us to trust him as we cower behind it I wish I were comforted Anthony, I really do. Let's leave my door unlocked when I leave the house but this ain't Canada, we live in a world of grave threats, threats that Mr. Stark won't always be able to foresee"

"Only threat I see is the possibility of you creating offspring", I murmured Pepper's elbow jamming into my side.

"Shhh", I smirked knowing the only person who actually heard me was her.

"Thank you, God Bless Ironman and God Bless America", only Stern clapped as he ended his speech and sat down my eyes glaring at him the whole way. He caught my eye winking at me making me growl in anger; I truly despised his presence.

"That was well said Mr. Hammer", I rolled my eyes at Stern making it obvious it wasn't very bipartisan in this court. "The committee would now like to call up Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber", I grinned turning in my seat to see him.

"Rhodey?" Tony said twisting also as he walked in. A loud snap of pictures was taken as Tony stood up to shake Rhodey's hand.

"After forming a complete report on the Ironman weapon complied by Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes, Colonel for the record could you please read page fifty-seven paragraph four", I glared at the specifics of Stern's request. This wasn't a fair trial at all.

"You're requesting that I read specific selections from my report sir?" he questioned obviously getting the same feeling I did.

"Yes I am sir", Stern replied with a smirk on his face

"It was my understanding that I was going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manner", he explained.

"I understand but a lot of things have changed today", I glared at Stern as his smirk grew bigger.

"You do understand reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect the full report?" he warned

"Yes Colonel I do", I huffed already seeing through Stern's plan

"As he doesn't operate within any definable branch of the government…Ironman poses a potential threat to security of both the nation and to her interest", Rhodey looked at Tony apologetically. "I did however go on to say summarize that the benefits of Ironman far outweigh the liabilities", Stern cut him off.

"That's enough Colonel", he ordered him.

"I'm not a politician but I'll consider Security of Defense if you ask nice", the room filled with laughter again. "We might have to mend the hours a little bit though"

"I'd like to show the imagery connected to your report", Stern said motioning to the television on the side.

"I believe it would be somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time", I shifted in my seat watching the screen. I was curious to know if they were actually something I hadn't seen before.

"Colonel I understand but if you could just narrate those for us", Stern said making Rhodey's shoulders sag with irritation.

"Intelligence suggests that the devices in these photos are in fact attempts at making copies of Mr. Stark's suit. These have been corroborated by our allies from local intelligence on the ground and it's been suggested that these suits are in fact operational", Tony slipped his phone out his pocket discreetly before leaning back in his seat clicking away at it.

"Hold on one second", Tony lifted his phone hacking into their computer systems. "If you'd direct your attention to said screens", the room filled with murmurs of conversation. "I believe that is North Korea", the screen flashed destroyed suits.

"Turn that off!" ordered Stern. Justin walked over to it.

"Iran", he said destroying another suit. "No grave danger here…is that Justin Hammer", I tried not to laugh at his fail of suit and his attempt at turning off the television. He yanked the plug out the television finally going black. "Yeah I'd say all countries; five, ten years away. Hammer Industries; twenty", I covered my hand over my mouth my shoulders shaking with laughter

"I'd like to point out that test pilot survived", Hammer said after rushing over to the microphone.

"What is the point that you're making", Stern asked standing up now.

"The point I'm making is your welcome", Tony said looking rather pleased with himself.

"Welcome for what", Stern ordered.

"Because I'm your nuclear deterrent", he said confidently. "It's working, were safe; American is safe. You want my property? You can't have it", he banged his hand on the desk with each word. "But I did you a big favor, I have successful privatized world peace", he lifted up peace signs as the room stood with clapping the flash of lights coming from cameras. I rubbed my hand over my face standing up knowing he would be leaving now.

"Fuck you, Mr. Stark", Stern said making me chuckle as Tony blew him kiss while slipping his sun glasses on. I turned leaving as he went to shaking people's hands.

**The scene between Stern and Stark has to be one of my favorite; Tony's retorts back to him make me crack up. I also loved the little witty interruptions on Charlie's part. She really hates Hammer; but then again so do I, funny how that works. Lol Please review my amazing readers 'cause I wanna know what you're thinking and I do a little dance every time I see a "Review Alert" in my email. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Good morning peeps! Muchos gracias to RainbowFryingPans, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, SydThaKyd1998, babyvamp101, Girl-Crazy-4-VampyreSpeed, and sashaxh for the reviews! Love you all and I smile at your reviews! So I was informed by a dear friend that I suck at describing (she said it in a far kinder way though) so my attempts at especially Charlie's hacking skills were upped for this chapter; hope it's good. Enjoy my people while I rock out to a Deadmau5 song with Skrillex remixing it; HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE IT!**

"Hello, Miss. Stark", I grinned spinning in my chair the blue screens flickering all over the desk my shades closing.

"Hello JARVIS; please open file AES-1", the file popped up the loading bar increasing till it opened multiple windows all over the five screens. "The tests you asked for have returned and there is a new message from NF Miss", I nodded popping a piece of candy in my mouth before typing away.

I double clicked the little message icon the Director's email covering the screen. My eyes ran over it quickly and I sighed leaving it open and twisting to stare at the tests; I made a tsk loudly attaching the test to the Director's email and replying with a few words before sending.

"Alright JARVIS, I need you to open filed AES-2 and begin running diagnostics", they opened my eyes running over his testing in progress. My phone rang and I tapped the ear piece.

"Hello kind friend", I answered smirking as I eat another piece of candy.

"How'd you know it was me", he asked and I chuckled.

"It's always you my kind friend", I replied and he laughed deeply.

"Did you read my email", as he said the words the screen flickered with a new email. I double clicked running over his favor asked in the email.

"You're running up favors", I teased him typing away we he needed to know quickly before sending.

"Thanks you're a life savor", he hung up and I sighed my eyes going back to the diagnostics.

"It's seems this elemental mixture is also not viable Miss", I groaned rubbing the palm of my hand on my forehead.

"Okay, okay", I typed away quickly my eyes flittering to the screen on my right. I paused snapping my fingers in realization. I did a few more clicks before hitting enter. "Run diagnostics on that and when you get the answer send it to my phone please and thank you", I said putting the ear piece down and grabbing my bag to go.

"With pleasure Miss", I nodded.

"You know the drill wipe history, close files, etc", he did as I said before shutting down. "Thank you JARVIS, pleasure doing business with you", the screen disappeared and I spun around walking out my room. I hummed to myself jogging down the steps taking a right to hear loud music and the sound of boxing gloves.

"Hey Pepper, fancy meeting you here CEO", I joked and she smiled at me.

"You're okay with it right", I raised an eyebrow at her worried eyes.

"Pepper I'm not even close to being ready to be CEO yet, besides I think it's more fitting to you", she smiled hugging me tightly. We walked along entering the room where the boxing ring was. I let her walk in first me following along with my hands shoved into my jean pockets.

"Natalie is here, can you please come sign the transfer paperwork", she called out to Tony. I could hear Tony and Happy arguing from where I was leaning. However their talking ceased when a flash of red hair was seen from the corner of my eye; I looked down trying to not smirk.

"Please, I promise this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company", she called out and I walked over slowly as the red head handed her a black book. "Charlie I don't believe you've met Natalie Rushman", I smiled kindly at her shaking her hand.

"No I don't believe I've ever met Miss Natalie Rushman; I'm Charlene Stark but you can call me Charlie", she nodded kindly when Pepper turned her head though she smirked at me which I returned.

"What's your name lady", Tony asked pointing at her.

"Rushman, Natalia Rushman", she answered back.

"Natalia, front and center; enter the church", he ordered making me roll my eyes.

"No, you're not actually going to", Pepper shook her hand.

"It pleases the court so", he motioned for her again.

"Its fine", Natalia promised her walking over.

"Sorry, he's very eccentric", Pepper apologized as Natalia slipped under the ropes. I walked over slowly as Tony passed me with a wink.

"Who is she?" I heard him ask and I snorted.

"She is from legal and she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you keep ogling her like that", I could hear the jealousy in her voice.

"I need a new assistant", he told her.

"I know that I have three excellent potential candidates for you to meet", she said.

"I don't have time to meet people", I rolled my eyes going back to where Natalia was in the ring with Happy.

"Have you ever boxed before he asked", she nodded.

"I have", she said smiling at him.

"Like what Tae-bo or Booty Boot Camp", I tried not to laugh at that suggestion.

"Be nice Happy", I called out to him and he waved me off.

"I never see you coming in here kid", he warned me and I held up a peace sign.

"You know me Happy, I'm all Make Love Not War", I told him with a big grin. Natalia was watching Tony and Pepper talk.

"Rule number one never take you eye off your opponent", he went to touch her shoulder but she caught his wrist twisting it. I cringed as she flipped wrapping her legs around his neck and dropped him effectively flipping him on his back and into a choke hold. I burst into laughter as tears began to form; Pepper was screaming in surprise.

"Oh my god, that was classic", I called out wiping tears.

"Happy!" Pepper said worriedly.

"That's what I'm talking about", Tony said with a grin.

"It was a slip", Happy said his pride obviously hurt he walked away cringing.

"I need your impression", Natalia said as she slipped out the ring not even fazed.

"I would say quiet, reserved", she cut him off.

"I meant your finger print", she held up documents to him.

"The companies all yours now", he said to Pepper who grinned.

"Will that be all now Mr. Stark", Natalia said in a flirty voice.

"Yes that would be all", Pepper said answering for him. I walked off to the side as she moved toward me.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Stark", she said with a smile.

"The pleasure was all mine Natalia Rushman", I said enunciating her name. She nodded walking off. "Well I'm leaving now", I called out to both of them.

"Leaving? Leaving where exactly?" Tony asked.

"I'm working at the Circuit de Monaco race, remember", I waved before rushing up the stairs.

**Hope everyone loved it like I did! I seriously cracked up when Natasha kicked Happy's ass in the movie; I love Happy but I mean, come on, Booty Boot Camp? He deserved a good 'ole flip on his ass for that one. My lesbo side absolutely loves Natasha Romanoff; maybe it's 'cause I love gingers? Hmm…I might even do a femmslash for her after I finish this story! Anywho! I'll stop think typing; please review! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Afternoon everyone! Thank you marie potter riddle, ModernHippieofKansas (love that username), Hetalia-EnglandthePiratem and Fruityloops87 for the reviews! A lot of you have been asking who will she end up with; I already know who yes. I'm tempted to tell 'cause I love you guys so much but first I'd like to hear who you'd think/want her to end up with and why. Give me your opinions my awesome readers! So anyways, enjoy this awesome chapter!**

"Stark! Get that tire over here", I grabbed it hopping over the divider without much thought about how strange it would look at my ease with heavy equipment. The tire was snatched from my hand and I was given the other me dropping the tire into a bin to be disposed of later. I looked up to wipe sweat from my forehead but blinked to see Tony hopping over the divider in a fire safety suit.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" I asked rushing over to him.

"Just having some fun", he patted my shoulder and walked straight past me. I groaned rubbing my forehead. A camera crew rushed over.

"What are you doing here Mr. Stark", the reporter asked.

"What's the use of having and owning a race car", he pointed to the translator. "If you don't drive it", the crowd behind us cheered.

"Do you have to do this", I asked and he hugged me before patting my shoulders.

"Relax and be my eyes", he smirked before hopping into the car. "Get out I'm driving", he ordered the rather attractive French driver. He glared storming off with anger.

"Dad, come on this ridiculous", I said rounding around the corner of the race car trying to convince him otherwise.

"Stark hand your dad that helmet", one of the men ordered. I sighed lifting it up and moving over to him holding it out for him; he went to grab it but I pulled it back so he'd look at me.

"Be careful", I ordered him and he nodded.

"Yes mother", I rolled my eyes finally giving him the helmet to pull on. I was tugged back by my arm and over the divider as he winked and pointed at the camera.

"Relax Stark; he'll be fine", I bite my lip a bad feeling welling up into me.

"I guess", I murmured lifting up my headset to follow the conversation between the spotter above and Tony. He revved the engine as everything was checked over once more before he drove off to the race cars intended spot at the starting line. With a flash of a red light and the yell of the announcer in French he zoomed out from his spot burning rubber.

I looked up at the large screen moving toward the crowds to watch closer and wait for him to pass by. The hairs on my neck rose and I shivered turning around quickly to look around. Many people in orange suits passed and I shook my head thinking I was just paranoid.

"What's that man doing on the track!" I heard the spotter yell making me look up to see one of the orange jump suited men walk slowly onto the track. People began to scream and yell as the race cars began to speed toward him at an alarming pace; my heart began to pound at his eerily calm expression. He slowly began to walk closer and I watched as he unzipped the top of the suit; I gasped to see a harness with a glowing white light in the center.

"An arc reactor", I whispered as two poles with long wire dropped from the sleeves my eyes falling to the ground as lightening began to flash from the wires. The suits top began burning from the electricity it falling apart at his feet revealing the full harness attached to him. He lifted his arm as a race car speed up toward him. "NO", I yelled out inadvertently as he slashed the race car into two.

I covered my face as sparks flew from the vehicle as it flipped over; an uproar of screams burst from behind me and frantic steps. I rushed to the edge of the fence where the gate opened as people slammed past me toward the exits. My hands dug into the cement divider feeling torn; if I went to stop him I could possibly reveal my secret but if I didn't help he'd hurt a lot more drivers. I looked back up and gasp as the familiar blue race car turned the corner making its way toward the man. He lifted his weapon again and I took in a deep breath

"NOOOO", I screamed as he slashed the front of the car making it flip. Without anymore hesitation I leaped over the divider rushing off toward the scene as Tony's car slammed into the ground. I covered my face pausing in my run when more cars exploded from a collision; I swallowed my fear. I lifted up a piece of scrap metal rushing toward Tony's car and the man. His eyes settled on me as I catapulted the piece of metal at him. It spun and he flicked his whip like weapon again ripping it in two. I growled walking past Tony's car.

"CHARLIE NO", he yelled out but I lifted up more metal. He flicked the weapon in my direction but I dropped to my knees using the metal as a shield from his attack. It broke in two and I rolled to the side when he flicked it again the heat of the electricity making sweat pour from my face. I hopped up to see him walking back toward the car; I let out a scream when he slashed it into two. I blinked just as surprised as him with Tony not in the car. His war cry made me turn my neck as he slammed the piece of metal into the back of the man. He flicked his weapon slicing the metal like he had done to me making Tony stumble falling back.

"HEY YOU", I yelled out flinging metal when he was distracted it crashing into his side with a grunt. He flicked his weapon again and I barely missed it. He swung again at Tony barely missing Tony who flipped to miss another swing; he dodged each swing one barely missing his crotch. Tony went to run off but he spun hitting him with the electric whip Tony flying off to the side and slamming into a car.

"DAD!" I screamed out running over sliding to his to assure he was alive. He was shaking his head with a distant look and a large gash on his face; I turned to the man walking toward us. I stood up clutching my fists and holding my ground glaring at him trying to keep his attention away from my dad. He stared at me with a rather blank expression. "STOP NOW", I ordered really wishing I had my gun to keep the guy back.

He smirked before he began to spin the whips twisting them wildly the snap of them hitting the ground loud. He flicked his weapon and I stiffened waiting to feel the electricity but instead I felt Tony tackle me to the side as a large burst of flame came from the crashed green race car behind Tony as it exploded. I groaned as he rolled off me yanking me up with him.

"Any ideas", he asked and I took a deep breath blinking to smell fire close. I looked down gasping.

"You're on fire", I said in a panic and he grunted patting it out with his hand. The man smirked at us and my shoulders stiffened. "I'm still thinking of some", he came closer and closer as my shoulders stiffened more readying for attack. A loud honk made my eyes widen from the familiar car barreling toward us; Tony caught my wrist and we rushed off to the fence hopping on it as a crash occurred behind us. I looked down to see the crazed man now wedged between the car and the fence.

"Are you alright", Happy asked as Tony hopped off next to him nodding. Pepper was screaming in the back as I hopped to the other side.

"Yeah, were you heading toward us or him", he snapped at Happy. Pepper was still gasping in the back.

"I was trying to scare him", he defended.

"I couldn't tell", he retorted sarcastically.

"ARE YOU BOTH OUT OF YOUR MIND", Pepper exploded into a scream as Tony leaned into the car. "GET IN THE CAR", she bellowed out looking hysterical.

"Pepper, everything will be fine", I tried to comfort her.

"GET IN THE CAR NOW CHARLENE STARK", she cried out and I blinked not expecting her to blow up on me. I sighed opening the door as Tony hobbled over; I screamed in surprise when the door was slashed into two the man awake; the door clattered next to my feet. Happy screamed in surprise also slamming the man again against the cement block to stop him.

"Hand me the case", ordered Tony but Pepper was stumbling to hand the case to him as Happy was driving back and forth.

"Pepper it would be the best time to hand him to case", I cried out my adrenaline pumping as I hopped back from his electric whips slashing out.

"Take the case", she screamed as Happy's airbag opened just as he sliced the car into two. I yelped leaping back from his attempt to hit me as he sliced off a part of the top of the car; Pepper continued to scream in fear.

"GIVE HIM THE CASE NOW", I cried out as she finally threw it out. He stopped it with his foot allowing the suit to cover him up; I watched as the metal whirled attaching together and to him. He lifted his foot when the face plate covered his own face shoving the car to the side releasing the man. I leaped to the side missing the car watching them slide to a stop a few feet away.

"CHARLIE WATCH OUT", I twisted in time to see the whip flinging toward me. I let out a scream of fear as I lifted my arm up as protection the whip wrapping around my wrist.

"AHHHH", I cried out in pain as it burnt the skin around my wrist making me drop to my back. I began to convulse as electricity flowed through my body; my vision blurred and I could hear people yelling my name. The electricity stopped and I gasped for breathe my chest heavy with pain.

"CHARLIE", I heard Tony yell out once more till my eyes drooped and everything went black.

**Dun Dun Dun! Oh the suspense! Review my people and I'll update quicker and quicker and also tell me who you think she'll end up with a why! Hope everyone enjoyed the fighting scene; Charlie is crazy for going out there but she is a Stark! Later peoples! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Afternoon readers! Thank you caskettmaggi, sashaxh, SydThaKyd1998, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Lady Ishtar12123, babyvampy101, Fanfickisara, Ali, Sweetavenger2010, PrincessofMythaca, and Alice for the reviews! Wow! I was so shocked and happy for all the reviews this time. Keep it up people! One of my reviewers mentioned how I use Dad and Tony interchangeably and there is a purpose to that; the whole point is to show the torn feelings Charlie has toward seeing him as her father but also not at the same time. Now enjoy this chapter people!**

My mind awoke to the sound of murmuring and footsteps. I opened my eyes but groaned gently as a pain slammed into my head making it thump; the bright light wasn't helping either.

"Charlie", I heard someone gasp. I opened my eyes when a shadow covered up the bright light finally. Pepper was looking down at me with a worried expression.

"Pepper", I murmured my throat feeling dry.

"How do you feel", she whispered brushing her hand over my hair in a soothing way.

"Like I got hit by a bus", my voice cracked she let out a small laugh that ended in a blubber from crying.

"Ah, it's seems you've woken up", I twisted my neck to see a handsome doctor standing in the door. I gave a weak smile with a nod my neck muscles tense. He walked over and Pepper stepped back. "My name is Dr. Debreu and you're at the hospital in Paris", he lifted up a light and his finger. I followed it and he nodded looking pleased. I cringed when I tried to lift my wrist; my eyes went down to see from where my fingers began and the bend of my elbow wrapped in gauze.

"What's this", I asked.

"You've received a rather serious burn from the man who attacked you and your father", I nodded slowly as he lifted a chart reading over it. "You're a very strong young woman Miss Stark, while receiving the burn the headache you're probably experiencing is from shock and not the man's electricity", he explained.

"So he didn't electrocute me", I asked and he shook his head.

"It was a rather good jolt but more something that will wake you up; luckily for you he let go before he did. The tests are showing good and I can't see why we can't have you back home in the states by tomorrow", I gave him a weak smile.

"Will this scar", I asked lifting up the bandaged arm slowly.

"I'm afraid so Miss Stark, however I doubt it'll make you any less beautiful", I felt my cheeks flame as he gave me a toothy grin before leaving with a wave.

"I'm so happy you're okay…and I'm impressed with the cute doctor flirting with you", Pepper said and I chuckled his flirting making me feel a little better.

"So I can be out of here by tomorrow", she nodded with a smile handing me some water. I took a sip as my eyes ran over the room. "Where's dad?" I asked and she blinked at what I called him.

"He had to go take care of some things"

Tony's POV

"We ran his prints, sir but we were given nothing", the man explained in French to me. I stormed down and past the cells to the crazed man's from the track.

"Where are we going", I asked in French. I man stumbled around back and forth from each my shoulders.

"Over there…but Mr. Stark he hasn't said a thing since he got here", he explained.

"Five minutes with him", I ordered as I thought of Charlie laying on the ground convulsing. My anger spiked as I thought of my child being taken away in a helicopter to the nearest hospital. I was gonna get answers anyway I needed them; no one hurts Tony Stark's child and gets away with it.

Charlie's POV  
I grunted in pain as my arm was jarred against the seat.

"Oh I'm sorry", Pepper cried out frantically.

"It's fine, Pepper", I murmured as the pain crawled along my wrist.

"Have you taken your pill yet", I shook my head and she sighed. "Why not", I grunted in response lying on the leather seat of the jet.

"I'm going to sleep", I murmured turning over. She sighed loudly as I held my bandaged wrist to my chest to assure it wouldn't be jarred anymore. I turned my head when Senator's Stern spoke about how the suits should be given in now.

"Mute", I turned my neck more as Tony slipped in with something to eat.

"He should be giving me a metal", he said sitting down across from Pepper. I shifted more but immediately regretted it when I jarred my wrist I groaned gently. "You okay kid?" I looked over at him surprised to see worry in his eyes.

"Yeah I'll be fine", I murmured closing my eyes to sleep. My eyes fluttered open before closing in comfort when his warm hand brushed over my forehead and hair.

"You need to take your pill", I grunted at her. "You'll just keep being in pain if you don't", she warned me. I waved her off as he continued to brush his hand over my forehead; I opened one eye to see him staring down at my wrist looking rather guilty.

Later

"How's your wrist", I rolled it cringing a little from the slight pain in it.

"It's healing, slowly but surely", I answered back before I began typing.

"Good; should you be typing?" I rolled my eyes

"Should you be lying", I answered back bluntly.

"The pot calling the kettle black", she said in a sing song voice.

"Listen, what do you have on the crazy guy from the track", I asked her a few files loading on the screen.

"Name is Ivan Vanko; father Anton Vanko", I hummed loudly typing in the names as several files and newspaper clipping appeared on the screen.

"Well they just smell dirty dealing don't they", I murmured and she chuckled.

"Here's another file…it's the true story on the espionage of Anton Vanko", my eyes ran over the page and I sighed leaning back when I read Howard Stark.

"Okay, thank you", I said hanging up. I stared at the screen for a while before sighing covering my face. A beep made me look up; JARVIS had finished the diagnostics. I blinked a smile tugging at my lips to see my theory had been correct; I hit a button the phone ringing.

"Hello", his deep voice answered.

"I got it sir, I got the right mixture", I said happily.

"Good, make sure you have a vile ready; I get the feeling we'll be needing it soon", I sighed and agreed with him hanging up. "I need some sleep", I murmured.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please review! I had a few people mention who they thought she'd be with and I have to say I laughed a little at some suggestions. One of you mentioned someone she'll have slight romance with but only from flashbacks in the Avengers story! So keep your opinions coming people; I wanna know who you'll think she'll be with and why!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Ali, sashaxh, and Alice for reviews. Sashaxh, you'll see soon what that mixture is ; P Enjoy this chapter people! This has something in it you've all been waiting for; hope it doesn't disappoint too much!**

"Charlie!" my eyes flew open to see her red hair in my face as she shook me.

"What", I murmured still drowsy. I blinked to hear the blaring music and loud cheering. "What's going on out there", I asked sitting up and wiping my eyes.

"Your father's birthday party", I groaned.

"Crap, I forgot about that", I admitted and she shook her head

"It doesn't matter, your father is drunk and dancing around in his suit; he's gone too far", I sighed rubbing my face. "The Director has called us in; get your bag", I nodded hopping over yanking my shoes on and grabbing the black bag under my bed. I grabbed my ear piece rushing out the room to find the halls filled with finely dressed people. She motioned for me to follow her along and the crowd thickened as the music grew louder and then I heard the energy of the thrusters and shattering glass.

"What is he doing", I yelled out to her and she shook her head as we moved through the crowds. His face plate was up, his eyes red from drinking as a woman threw up a bottle and he shot it; the glass shattering everywhere. "He's out of control, I need to stop him", I told her I trying to go to him. She caught my wrist.

"We have orders Agent, I'm sure Mrs. Potts can handle it from here", I sighed nodding. I heard a screams and people went running from the living room rushing outside as we passed the bar.

"Natalia", Pepper stormed toward us looking mad.

"Mrs. Potts", she said as we rushed over to her.

"Don't Mrs. Potts me I'm on to you, ever since you came here", she cut off when a loud bang occurred behind us. I jumped back pushing Pepper behind me as the ceiling caved in revealing Tony and…Rhodey? Rhodey was wearing the Mark II as they both lay on the ground for a second before standing up shaking off the fall.

"Charlie", I heard Happy call out rushing over.

"Happy take Pepper", I ordered and he pulled her along. I watched them swing at each other Natalia grabbing my wrist.

"Come on", she ordered dragging me. I turned my neck wanting to go stop them but knowing I had orders; I was being called in.

Later

"I hate securing perimeters", I murmured as I turned away another person from the donut shop.

"You're telling me", she said and I sighed cracking my neck nervousness floating up in me as my eyes fluttered to the windows. "Are you ready for him to know?" I bite my lip shifting my shoulders the leather of my uniform pulling

"Better now than later; I wanted to tell him in more of a personal way but I guess we've never been a heart to heart kind of family", she nodded patting my shoulder.

"Come in when you're ready with the syringe", I gave her a little salute brushing my bang behind my ear. I walked in slowly and rather quietly into the donut shop biting my lip happy his back was to me; she slipped in next to Director Fury in the booth.

"Tony, I want you to meet Agent Natasha Romanoff", he said smirking at Tony's rubbing his forehead.

"Hey", he said irritation in his voice. He really hated to be duped by someone.

"I'm a SHIELD shadow once we knew you were ill I was tasked to you by Director Fury", she explained.

"I suggest you apologize", he said certainly not losing his flirting.

"You've been rather busy; you made your girl your CEO, you've given away all your stuff", he said pointing at him. "You let your friend fly away with your suit", he said amazed. "Now if I didn't know better", he began.

"You don't know better, I didn't give it to him; he took it", Tony interrupted.

"Woah, woah…he took it? You're Ironman and he just took it?" he taunted Tony's mistake. "Little brother walked in there, kicked your ass and took your suit…is that possible?" he turned to Natasha

"Well according to Mr. Stark's database security guidelines there are redundancies to prevent unauthorized usage", she said with a smirk on her face. I shook my head; they both seemed to love making him realize he didn't know everything.

"What do you want from me", he ordered.

"What do we want from you? No, the question is; what do you want from me", he questioned. Natasha's eyes went to me and she motioned to me. I took in a deep breath squeezing the syringe gently in my hand. "You have become my problem, a problem I have to deal with and contrary to your belief you are not the center of my world…I have bigger problems in the Southwest region to deal with", he told him.

Natasha stood up rushing over and grabbed the syringe from me seeing the hesitancy. She walked over and shoved it into his neck releasing its contents. She grabbed his face as he grunted.

"Ugh! What are you gonna do steal my kidney and sell it?" he ordered. "Can you not do a terrible thing for like ten minutes…what did you do to me", he ordered blinking as the contents entered his blood stream. I smiled watching the etchings in his neck disappearing.

"What did we do for you", Fury corrected him. "Agent Whitewolf why don't you inform him what that is", he motioned with his hand and I walked over taking a shaky inhale of air.

"Its Lithium dioxide; it'll take the edge off for now", I explained placing my hands on my hips trying to hide my nervousness and look nonchalant. He twisted his neck his eyes running over my outfit and back to my face.

"We're trying to get you back to work", Director informed him. My eyes met his as he stared at me.

"Uh, you're…grounded?" he said as his sunglasses slipped down and he rubbed his temple.

"You don't make that decision", Natasha told him standing up next to me.

"Give me a couple boxes of that and I'll be right as rain", he said turning away from me. The nervousness flittered away and I was once thankful for his lack of reaction toward shocking things.

"It's not a cure just something to hold back the symptoms", I informed him.

"It's not gonna be an easy fix", Director Fury said looking down at his neck again.

"Trust me I know; I'm good at this stuff. I've considered every combination or permutations of every known element as a replacement for the palladium core", he snapped at him

"Well I'm gonna tell you, you haven't tried them all…after all, your daughter is the one who figured out lithium dioxide", his eyes went back to me and I shifted my hand resting on the gun sitting on my thigh. I just hoped it was a right choice to allow him to know my secret.

**Looks like Metal man knows now! I wasn't sure how far his reaction should be to her secret being revealed. I just thought he'd do some mild teasing on the matter; they'll discuss in later chapters how he's feeling about the whole subject so don't worry. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good morning fine readers! Thank you babyvamp101, Fanfickisara, Sweetavenger2010, Mira SeverusSiris Black-Snape, sashaxh, and PrincessofMythaca for the reviews; really appreciate the reviews. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

Tony's POV

"That thing in your chest is based on unfinished technology", pirate Director Nick Fury told me. I leaned back in my chair my eyes went from him and back to my daughter. She was leaning against the glass railing talking to Agent Coulson. She was smiling at something he was saying.

She looked older when she wasn't wearing jeans and band shirts. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her hand covered in a fingerless glove was leaning on a gun that was strapped to her thigh. I couldn't say I agreed with the outfit as she wore what looked like tight leather pants and combat boots. At her top was a black vest that zipped in the front; it revealed cleavage, something my daughter just shouldn't have. The vest ended too soon revealing most of the skin of her tan stomach and some of her belly button; overall this wasn't my favorite outfit. However in this light and her smile at Agent Coulson she looked more like her mother than I could ever imagine.

"It was finished; it just has never been particularly effective until I miniaturized it and put it in my chest", I held back the fact it was Charlie's schematics that I had used but I doubted that he didn't know that.

"No, I would say the arc reactor was a stepping stone to something greater", he said leaning back in the chair. "It was gonna kick off an energy race that would dwarf the arms race", he explained leaning toward me now to explain. "He was on to something big, so big that would make the nuclear reactor look like a triple A battery", he chuckled as I twisted to look at him.

"Just him?" I asked pouring a drink. "Or was Anton Vanko in this too?" I wanted to know more about Anton Vanko and if Ivan's words were true.

"Anton Vanko is the other side of that coin; Anton saw it as a way to get rich but when your father found out and he had him deported", he grabbed the drink sipping at it. "When the Russians found out he couldn't deliver they shipped his ass to Siberia and he spent twenty years under a rock in a drunken fueled rage; not exactly an environment you wanna raise a kid in…that was the son you and Charlie had the unfortunate experience of crossing paths with in Monaco", my eyes went to the bandage on Charlie's wrist.

"You told me I haven't tried everything; what do you mean I haven't tried everything, what else haven't I tried", I asked him.

"Howard said you were the only person with the means and knowledge to finish what he started…then again he wasn't aware of his granddaughter's impending existence", he shrugged taking a sip from the cup.

"He said that?" I said in disbelief that Howard Stark would say that about me.

"Yup, are you that guy", he questioned. "Are you, because if you are you can solve the riddle of your heart", he said leaning closer to me pointing at the arc reactor.

"I don't know where you got your information but he wasn't my biggest fan", I informed him remembering the years of fighting or just ignoring me.

"What do you remember about your dad, hmm?" he asked

"He was cold, he was calculating; he never told me he loved me…he never told me he even liked me so it's a little tough for me to digest that he told you the whole future was riding on me and he passing it down. I don't get that; we're talking about a guy who's happiest day was when he shipped me off to boarding school", I looked up to see Charlie looking at me with a worried glaze obviously listening to the conversation.

"That's not true", he said shaking his head his eyes moving to Charlie also. "I don't think you really know much about either side of the generation from you", he said motioning to Charlie.

"Well clearly you knew my dad better than I did", I said in a sarcastic tone ignoring his comment on Charlie

"As a matter of fact I did; he was one of the founding members of SHIELD", I blinked as he looked down at his watch. "I've got a two o'clock, you're good right, and you got this right" he said pointing at the gray case being set down next to me

"What, no", I said completely confused. "Got what, what am I suppose to get", I told him standing up also.

"Natasha will remain a floater in Stark; with her cover intact, and Charlie's secret will remain as such", he said slipping on his jacket. Charlie walked over her boots clinking from the glass under them. "You remember Agent Coulson right", he asked me motioning to good ole' Coulson before turning to leave. "Oh and Tony, I got my eye on you", he stared me down before turning and leaving again

Charlie's POV

"Oh and Tony, I got my eye on you", I tried not to laugh as Director Fury stared down Tony.

"Agent Whitewolf", he walked past me patting my shoulder as he departed.

My eyes ran to the silver case sitting on the ground; I was really curious to see the contents but obviously Director Fury found it more important to my father then for me.

"We've disabled communications; no contact with the outside world", Natasha informed him professionally "Good luck", she turned walking away. Tony turned to look at Coulson.

"Please, first I need a little body work I'll put a little time into the lab and if we could send one of your goon squad down for some coffee bean from Starbucks or something like that", he practically ordered as he walked over to Coulson

"I'm not here for that, I've been authorized by Director Fury to use any force necessary to keep you on the premises; if you attempt to leave or play any games I will tase you and watch Super Nanny as you drool on the carpet, kay?" I snorted loudly before coughing to try to cover it up.

"I think I got the idea", Tony said nodding.

"Enjoy your evening entertainment", Coulson walked off. Tony's eyes went to me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Starbucks?" he asked me and I snorted.

"I have some cleaning to do; as you see", I gave a glare since it was obviously his fight with Rhodey that created this mess. I walked off to go get the broom from the supply closet.

"Whatever you say Agent Whitewolf", I paused turning to look at him. "Where the heck did you get Agent Whitewolf", I walked over quickly glaring at his smirking face in anger.

"Agent Whitewolf originally Agent Selma Whitewolf; my mother, so don't make fun of the name Tony because I use it to memorialize a great women", I snapped walking off.

"Wait your mother was an Agent, how did I not know", I turned to look at him again.

"There's obviously lots of things you aren't aware of Tony", I snapped storming off.

**Woah! So apparently Tony's little fling had her foot in with SHIELD too, gotta love the deepening of the plot. A lot of Charlie's past and her mother's will be revealed in the Avengers story I write. Please review people!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Afternoon people! Thank you PrincessofMythaca, Fanfickisara, and Mira SeverusSiris Black-Snape for the reviews; so awesome of you guys! Please enjoy this chapter!**

Tony's POV

I took a sip from my drink dropping the notebook down on the table frustration coursing through me. It wasn't here; his great ideas weren't here in these notebooks. I didn't understand what he thought I could find; what answer I could find. It was very frustrating.

"**Tony**", my eyes shot up to his voice. "**You're too young to understand this right now so I thought I'd put it on tape for you. I built this for you and someday you'll realize that its lot more than just people's inventions. It represents my life's work, this is the key to the future", the film ran over that damn diorama again. "I'm limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out and when you do; you'll change the world. What is and always will be my greatest creation…is you**", he smiled at me through the camera as a strange feeling of remorse and grief ran over me as he disappeared off the screen.

"My greatest creation is you", I murmured my mind immediately running to Charlie.

Flashback

"_Charlene no running through the house please!" I heard a loud crash and I grunted as I lost my train of thought from the weapon I was making. I stood up determined to know what this child was wreaking havoc on now. I went into the living room to find a flustered Pepper standing over a giggling Charlie. "This isn't funny Charlene, you're in big trouble", she let out a whine as Pepper lifted her up and sat her down on a little red chair she had been given by Rhodey. There was a little desk that went with it covered in crudely drawn pictures and crayons, markers, and pencils littered the area itself. Pepper had tried to pick it all up once and she had whined at her the whole time finally making her stop._

_She had only been with us a few months but I had gotten the DNA swabs done immediately revealing I was, in fact, her father. She was a hand full to say the least; while she was very sweet at times when she got too much energy she'd act wild. I hadn't been around much at night but the nanny had informed me she kept having nightmares a lot begging for me. I felt bad but after all what could I do?_

_I didn't even have my father around so how I could I be one? I would just taint her and her innocence if she was around me too much. She was smart, probably even smarter than I was when I was a child. However she lacked some childlike innocence I had, had; I'd occasionally see her staring out the window looking sad or torn. I wasn't aware children even knew what those feelings were so I blew it off, especially when Pepper suggested taking her to a child psychologist. The social worker hadn't said much but I could only assume Charlie had witnessed much of her mother's battle with cancer. But I was still hesitant to take her to one of those places; the doctor would want us to bond and my only goal was to hold her at arm's length so she wouldn't get hurt by me and my lack of fathering skills. I could give her everything she ever dreamed of; the best schools, cars, and clothes. That's what I could give her and that's what I had intended. I spared no expense on her room but when Pepper revealed the room to her she immediately returned to the small amount of toys she had come with. The only thing she seemed to enjoy the most I could give her was loads of paper and drawing utensils. She usually would hide her pictures anytime you tried to look at them._

"_Now sit here and draw Charlie, I need to do something things" Pepper walked past me looking exasperated. I shoved my hands into my pockets walking over slowly to her. I chuckled when I noticed how she drew quickly her little tongue poking out the side of her mouth in concentration. The pigtails in her hair swayed every time she shifted. I wasn't even aware a six year old could be that concentrated._

"_What are you doing Charlie", I asked bending down to see what she was drawing. She looked up at me her big brown eyes lighting up to my presence; she looked at me like that each time I came around and honestly it frightened me. I was use to looks of admiration but never looks of such unconditional love; made me a tad uncomfortable._

"_Hi Daddy", she launched herself at me hugging me tightly her fingers clutching to my shirt. I patted her back awkwardly before placing her back on her chair; she looked downfallen from my lack of affection. I swallowed my guilt knowing it was for the best. "I'm drawing Tess!" she said happily holding up the picture for me to see._

"_Tess?" I asked taking the picture from her. She had drawn a rather good picture of a white like cube with a small cube within it that glowed blue._

"_It's Tess!" she said again giggling and swinging her legs_

"_Can I look at your other pictures", she bite her lip before nodding her pigtails bouncing. She stared at me as I looked down at the pictures; I raised an eyebrow. She had many well drawn pictures of weapons I had never seen before. The only thing crudely drawn was stick figures many wearing badly drawn black suits. _

"_Why are you drawing weapons?" I asked and she stared at me looking like she was truly looking for a proper answer._

"_I draw weapons like Daddy", she said her face returning to a pleasant smile. I nodded brushing my hair over her soft, messy hair. She leaned into my hand giggling when my finger brushed her ear. I was surprised when she launched herself at me again. "I love you Daddy", she said happily nuzzling into my chest._

I sighed rubbing my chin before standing; I'd need to go to Stark Industries to talk to Pepper and apologize for everything. I hopped up a step at a time pausing when I noticed all the glass was finally gone. Charlie was humming to herself as she lifted up a huge black bag that made a noise obviously filled with all the broken glass. I turned wanting to leave without her noticing; after all she probably had orders like the other two Agents to keep me locked up here.

"You know I can't let you leave", I cringed turning to look at her. She was leaning on the wall smirking at me; jeez, she was my daughter.

"Who said I'm leaving", I played innocently and she rolled her eyes.

"However; if you some happen to leave while I'm taking a shower there's not much I can do about that now is there", a grin tugged at my lips and she returned it. She seemed to have forgiven me for the comment about her Agent name; I hadn't even given time to think about the fact her mother had been an Agent.

"That's my girl", I said slipping my sun glasses on and walking off. I heard her continue to hum and the shift of the glass in the bags.

**Awe! Little Charlie is just too dang cute! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Please review my fine readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two chapters in one day! I'm feeling generous today lol Thank you Miss Singing in the Rain, who was correct in her assumption about what Tess was, PrincessofMythaca, and Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for the reviews. I hope the chapter is up to everyone's expectations; enjoy!**

Charlie's POV

"I love Super Nanny", I said happily popping a piece of popcorn in my mouth before handing the bowl back to Coulson. My feet were currently in his lap as I lay across the couch; he sat at the edge not caring.

"Me too; I swear, you were never this bad as a kid", I chuckled shrugging.

"That's 'cause I'm amazing Phil", I told him. He threw a piece of popcorn at me but I caught it with my mouth grinning in victory at him.

"So…your father knows you're also Agent Whitewolf", I nodded keeping my eyes on the screen. "Has he said anything to you", I gave him a look and raised an eyebrow making him chuckle. "I'll take that as a no", I shrugged drinking some soda from my cup.

"You know just as well as I do he isn't a let's talk about our feelings kind of guy", he nodded patting my leg.

"Where is he anyways", I popped another piece of popcorn in my mouth playing it cool.

"Probably downstairs", I told him and he narrowed his eyes getting up. I smirked keeping my eyes on the television as he came back up from the basement.

"Charlene, he isn't there", I turned giving him a surprised look.

"Oh no; what will we do", I said feigning horror. He shook his head sitting back down pulling my feet onto his lap again.

"I'm sure Agent Romanoff will find him; I wonder how he got away", I shrugged as he chuckled shaking his head at me. I turned and met his eye smiling at him knowing he knew exactly what I did.

Later

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"JARVIS, answer", I called out as I clicked the mouse of my computer lazily leaning with my palm in my chin.

"Hello", my eyes ran over to the screen showing Tony's face.

"What's up", I asked yawning loudly.

"I need you to come outside; need your help with something", I raised an eyebrow spinning in my chair.

"With what", I questioned looking up to the ceiling.

"Just get out here", I huffed as he hung up. I hopped out the chair lightly skipping out my room and down into the basement. I blinked to see the car with four large, flat boards sitting in the passenger seat.

"Is that even legal", I questioned as he pulled out one of the boards slowly.

"Who cares; just help me get them set up", I shrugged it off walking over and lifting one of the heavy boards with a grunt. I set it down blinking to see it was actually a diorama.

"Hey is this the diorama from the film", I asked setting it down as he connected the pieces.

"You'd be correct on that", I nodded as he stared at it in interest.

"Well I'll leave you to it then", I turned but he whistled.

"What are you doing", he questioned and I looked around before motioning to the stairs like it was obvious. "You're gonna help me", he told me and I blinked.

"With what?" I asked walking over staring at him.

"We'll find out kiddo", he said cryptically as I rolled my eyes. I leaned down running my eyes along the schematics of the "city of the future". "JARVIS would you kindly create a digital frame; we need a whole project", the blue lights of JARVIS's scan covered the diorama creating lines mirroring the schematics below.

"1974 Stark Expo model scan complete, sir", Tony lifted the scan and moved it over slowly to the hologram pad

"How many buildings are there", I asked walking along next to him as he set it down.

"Should I include the Belgium Waffle Stand, miss", I snorted at his witty behavior. Only a program made by my father could have such attitude.

"I hope that's rhetorical, just show us", he said as he spinned it showing only the buildings now. I followed along my eyes running along each building.

"So were looking for a solution to your palladium core problem", I stated and he nodded.

"How'd you come up with the lithium dioxide idea", he questioned pausing in his search of the hologram.

"Maybe one of these days I'll tell you Pops", I teased patting his shoulder looking back at the buildings pausing at the middle. "…What does that look like to you", I said pointing at it. I looked over to his staring at me intently I raised an eyebrow in question but he shook his head turning his attention to the center.

"Not…unlike an atom", he told me. "In which case the nucleus would be right here", he pressed in the center a small light appearing to show us the nucleus. I leaned over his shoulder staring at it.

"Highlight the atom", I told JARVIS it glowed in gold as Tony grabbed it making it larger. I was mesmerized at it. No matter how hard I tried only my father would be able to create such marvelous technology that we could stare at an atom like this.

"What are you trying to do sir", asked JARVIS as we both stared at it.

"I'm trying to discover an element", he informed him rubbing his chin.

"Correction Dad I think **we **are rediscovering it", he looked over his shoulder at me in surprise from calling him Dad.

"Remove all trees, parking lots, anything like that", each thing disappeared from the schematics my eyes moving over each object rapidly.

"Structure the protons and neutrons", I suggested and he nodded clapping his hands before throwing them out increasing the size of the atom till it was all around us. I stared up mesmerized by each proton and neutron as the blue hue covered us.

"It's beautiful", I whispered and he chuckled.

"Only the child of Tony Stark would think an atom was beautiful", I bumped him with my shoulder chuckling.

"He's been dead for almost twenty five years…still taking me to school", he murmured talking about Grandpa Howard.

"Now you know how I feel", I murmured jokingly. He shook his head twisting around to look at each component. "JARVIS, run diagnostics similar to file AES-1", I ordered. Tony chuckled loudly pulling the atom in smaller again staring at it in his hand with disbelief.

"This is a viable replacement for the palladium core", I grinned wildly at JARVIS' words.

"Excellent", he murmured.

"Unfortunately it is impossible to synthesize", he informed us and I snorted.

"Did you really just tell two Starks that something is impossible", I said feigning shock.

"You're sounding more like me now", Tony told me shaking his head. "Let's get started", I grinned hopping up and down in excitement.

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and we'll be getting to the real action soon! Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Afternoon peoples! Please enjoy this next chapter! Thank you Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, SydThaKid1998, sashaxh, An Echo InTime, Ali, and Hetalia-EnglandthePirate for the reviews; love you guys! **

**Warning lots of flash forwarding in this scene 'cause I suck at describing something being built when I don't know their proper names. **

Charlie's POV

"Every house can do with a little remodeling", I said whistling as I grunted from strain. I pulled my arms back before swinging. A lot clink hit my ear and a crunch; I grinned laughing swinging again.

"Okay you're getting too much enjoyment with the toys; back off…not intended for children", I pouted as he yanked the sledge hammer from my hand swinging again at the cement. The wall crumbled away finally giving way as he brushed sweat from his hand.

"Dad does best", he said in a cocky voice grinning.

"Hey, I softened it up", I said glaring at him from over my safety glasses. He lifted up a jack hammer walking up the steps. "Where do you get all this stuff", I cried out throwing my hands up in the air.

"Don't lift with your back", I scolded him before grunting loudly lifting up the large coil with him from the huge brown box.

"Stop talking", he groaned and I chuckled as we carried it along.

I wiped sweat from my forehead as I continued to twist the wrench tightening the large bolt of the particle accelerator.

"How many Starks does is take to make a particle accelerator", I joked grunting as I tightened the bolt as tight as I could.

"Depends on what materials we have", he answered me walking past me with a large wrench on his shoulder.

"I heard you broke the perimeter", I looked up from the balance I was staring at. I waved at Coulson which he returned with a nod walking toward Tony.

"Uh yeah, that was like three years ago; where have you been", he retorted walking over as I continued to stare at the balance with a glare. These stupid coils wouldn't balance out.

"I was doing some stuff", he said cryptically patting me on my back as he passed my bent over form.

"Yeah, me too; and it worked", he bragged.

"Us too", I corrected him with a point of my finger. He rolled his eyes waving his hand at me.

"Hey I'm playing for the home team Coulson", he informed him.

"IT WON'T BALANCE", I called out frustrated as I tried to adjust the heavy coil. Tony stared at it a minute turning around.

"How'd you get this", I looked up stiffening as I stared at the familiar shield. I had seen it enough per Coulson's strange gay obsession.

"What's this doing here", he asked his eyes meeting mine and I shrugged.

"That's it", my eyes shot to Tony wondering if he knew what that was. "That's perfect, give it here", he yanked the shield from Coulson's grip. "You two lift", my eyes met Coulson's and we shrugged lifting the coil slowly. I grunted from the strain on my already tired muscles.

"Go, go", he urged us impatiently making me glare at him. "Okay, drop it", we both let out it balancing on the shield. I set the balance down and I grinned at the little ball perfectly between the two lines.

"Perfect level", I said patting Coulson on the shoulder happily. Coulson was staring at Tony who raised an eyebrow.

"What", Tony asked looking at him strangely

"Nothing…goodbye; I've been reassigned", I pouted that he'd be leaving. "Director Fury wants me in New Mexico", he informed us.

"Fantastic", Tony said obviously not caring too much.

"Good luck", he told Tony shaking his hand. I leaned over hugging him tightly.

"Bye Agent Coulson", I teased him.

"Goodbye Agent Whitewolf", he said professionally but his eyes were gleaming. He turned and walked off and I smiled.

"Charlie Whitewolf…I don't know; doesn't have as good as a ring as Charlie Stark", the door closed and I turned to look at Tony.

"Well I couldn't exactly use Stark; everyone would have known who I was automatically", I told him with a shrug before taking a sip of water.

"How long have you been working for them; six months", he questioned and I chuckled.

"Five years", he blinked staring at me. "I don't know if you remember but I started to get into a lot of questionable things at thirteen Tony…Director Fury straightened me out", I explained tightening another bolt on the coil.

"So what's with you and Coulson…I mean I don't know how I feel about you dating such an old man", I grunted looking at him strangely.

"Coulson's like a dad to me", I said crinkling my nose up. "Besides…he was dating Mom when she…died", I said finding it hard to talk about her death. Tony stared at me wide eye look back at the door then I his jaw slacked. "I know surprising but Coulson's quite the sweet talker when he wants to be", I patted his shoulder going over to see if everything else along the line was also balanced.

"But, but…your mom she was…and he's" I laughed loudly happy to once see Tony Stark speechless

**So there it is! I wanted to debunk those theories of her and Coulson. While I totally think Coulson's got that sexy business man/bad ass thing to him, he's not for Charlie. He's known her, her whole life and I wouldn't be feeling the whole strange I got with your mom now let me get with you thing. Either way there's still lots of sexy men that could be the possible partner of Charlene Stark; we'll just have to see who it is!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Good morning my fine readers! I have to apologize for the long wait for this chapter as I've been very busy lately, my brother is leaving on a missionary trip all the way to Guatemala tomorrow and I've been trying to help him a lot. Luckily however with him gone I'll have much more time to be on the computer. Anywho, thank you Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, babyvamp101, Alissiel, PrincessofMythaca, Ali, and XxKeeperofDeathxX for the reviews; much love for everything and hopefully your patience. Please enjoy this chapter!**

"It's going to be good", I murmured encouragement to myself as I rubbed my now bare arms. I had changed from my sweaty shirt to a much cooler tank top. I watched Tony as he placed the silver prism inside the particle accelerator.

"Initializing particle accelerator", I stepped up next to Tony as we both stood next to the wheel that would be turned to synthesis the new element. The hum of the energy growing grew louder and the energy glowed blue as it flowed through the coils. Tony slammed his hands down on the wheel turning it slowly. I nibbled on my lip as the blue light hit the prism.

"Approaching maximum power", JARVIS informed. Tony grabbed the large wrench from previous setting it on top of the wheel to turn it. He grunted in strain as it quaked with energy.

"A little help kiddo", he grunted sweat dripping from his face. I leaped over placing my hands next to his on the wrench putting all my strength into it. The beam of energy passed over the wall burning into it.

"Whoops", he said nonchalantly as the turning got easier. I didn't take my hands away helping him turn the energy source toward the new arc reactor. Sparks were flying from the energy cutting through the wall. As we became closer and closer to the center triangle of the new arc reactor it began to let out a loud whine.

"Come on", I urged under my breath as we turned it harder to assure it met right in the center. It glowed brighter and brighter till finally it was as bright as could be my heart rate pounded in my ears with excitement. Tony's arm lunged forward ending the process with a flick of a switch; the wrench clattered on the floor next to our feet. It shined brighter a second more before settling down within the small triangle. I gasped loudly catching my breath; Tony was doing the same thing. I met his eyes, uncertainty of its molecular stability rising in my mind.

"That was easy", he told me and I snorted at that. The first thing he would say would be cocky. He motioned for me to follow as we weaved under the coils to get to the bright new element. We both stared at it a few minutes before I handed him pliers to pick it up with. He nodded in thanks picking up the small triangle staring at it. I couldn't take my eyes off it mesmerized at what he had done…what we had done.

"Congratulations…you have just created a new element", JARVIS said. Happiness welded up in my heart from the mere power of the situation.

"Wanna do the honors", he asked and I grinned nodding taking the pliers slowly. I gently placed the triangle into the new arc reactor it glowing brightly and humming from the new energy.

"So awesome", I whispered happily

"The reactor has accepted the modified core", he informed us of as Tony stared closely at it. "Sir what shall you name the new element", JARVIS asked him.

"Clemonium", he informed him and I raised an eyebrow.

"Clemonium, how'd you think of that name", I asked him and he met my eye.

"For Clementine", I blinked my heart skipping a beat. "Charlene Clementine Stark…I think Clemonium is perfect", he informed me as though this were the most normal thing in the world.

"Why would you wanna name your greatest creation after me", I whispered still in shock tears welding up in my eyes.

"This isn't my greatest creation Charlene", he informed me and I raised an eyebrow in question. "You are my greatest creation Charlene; I'm naming it after you so that it could possibly just be close enough to measuring up", tears streamed down my face as I stared at him. I leaped forward hugging him tightly; he chuckled his chest rumbling under my ear as he hugged me back.

"Thank you Dad", I whispered quietly and he kissed the top of my head.

"I have one more thing; I was planning on giving them to you anyway but I think this time is good as any", I raised an eyebrow as he pulled away holding up a large rectangular suede box. I wiped at my eyes before lifting it up opening it.

Two shiny silver bracelets sat inside; on each were purple flames. I smiled as he lifted one out clicking it open as it were fairly solid and thick bangles that looked similar to almost sweatbands that you put around your wrists. He placed it around my bandaged wrist it clicking into place nicely.

"They're awesome", I said grinning as I hugged him again. "Thanks so much", I was truly grateful. He had given me lots of things before but never like this; it felt special.

"You're welcome Charlie", he said kissing my forehead. "Alright so let's go look at what this baby can do", he grinned pointing to the computers. His serious face had disappeared and he once again was Tony Stark with his playful little smirk. I rolled my eyes a small smile on my lips as I followed him over now sporting my awesome bracelets.

Later

"Why are you gonna make DUMMIE clean up the mess? You made it", I told him my hands on my hips.

"I thought you said…**we**; all of sudden it's just me now", he said pointing at me. I held my hands in the air.

"It was your idea though", I pointed out and he snorted. A ring filled the room and I looked up wondering why he was getting a call.

"Incoming call sir, it seems to be a blocked number", Tony spinned around to look at the computer.

"Phone privileges were reinstated", I opened my mouth to inform him I had never been called about the okay but he had already answered the phone.

"Coulson, how's it going", he asked and I sighed leaning on the desk next to him to see what was going on.

"Hey, Tony what are you doing", my whole body stiffened to the accent. It had to be Ivan Vanko; my hand went down to the wrist that had a bandage. I shook off the fear I felt; I was a SHIELD agent for goodness sake. "You told me I should double the cycle; good advice", he chuckled making me shiver.

"You should pretty sprightly for a dead guy", my eyebrows creased together. Whoever said he was dead…then again I hadn't noticed much of anything lately my mind mostly on other SHIELD related things.

"You too", he said chuckling. I bite my lip staring at Tony who was looking down before he pressed his finger against the screen muting it.

"Trace it", he ordered and I hopped off the desk.

"Let me JARVIS", I said my fingers meeting the keyboard at a rapid place. I ran along each satellite following the signal bouncing off each phone pole to his location.

"Where is he", he asked.

"Eastern seaboard", I stated getting closer and closer to his location.

"What your father did to my family over forty years I will do to you and your child in forty minutes", I tried to ignore his threats to stay focused.

"Stay focused Charlie", he told me brushing his hand over my shoulder in comfort as he looked over my shoulder.

"Come on, come on", I urged the searching. He pointed at me to be quiet before hitting the mute button again.

"Sounds good let's hash it out", he told him.

"Tri state area", I murmured my hands slamming into the buttons as if it were to help. I clicked to a new satellite hoping he wouldn't hang up before I could triangulate his location. "Manhattan…the barrows", I informed him in a whisper.

"I hope you're ready", he said in a strangely calm voice. He hung up and I cursed loudly as it cut off.

"Stupid piece of crap", I cried out wanting to slam my hands down on the keyboard.

"I think I know where he'll be", my eyes ran over to the Stark Expo information about Justin's presentation.

"Oh no", I whispered as he lifted up the new reactor. "Wait, wait", I warned him holding my hands out to stop him as he slammed the reactor into his chest.

"Wanna run some tests; this is the biggest one", he coughed loudly shaking his head as the light continued to grow.

"Think logically", I warned him but he ignored me shaking his head his eyes widen.

"Ugh, that taste like coconut", he said and I sighed rubbing my temple feeling a headache coming on. "Get the suit ready", he ordered. I turned around rushing off as the light grew brighter behind me. "YEAH", he called out.

"Please let this work", I murmured in worry as I typed away.

**Awe what a beautiful moment between daughter and father! The scene between them was how this whole idea actually began for Charlie. When thinking about Charlie's new bracelets think Wonder Women wristbands but with awesome purple flames on them. Please review people!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well since I didn't update for so long I hope this second chapter will be enough as an apology. Please enjoy the action people!**

"I can't believe I'm doing this", I called out over the loud wind my heart pounding.

"Admit it, you've wanted to fly ever since last year", I squealed as he took a sharp left my hold tightening on him. I was currently, like an idiot, wrapped around my father's back as he was in the Ironman suit. There was no quicker way however from Malibu to New York so I did what I had to. I blinked looking up the wind making my eyes burn a little behind the safety glasses I was still sporting to the bright lights of the Expo. I was sporting my tight leather pants and boots with a long tunic covering my vest and gun that was for once strapped to my side and not my thigh.

I hide my face in the metal of his neck as he descended into the window; people gasped loudly as he turned upward my legs dangling loosely now till we dropped down. People cheered loudly as I slid off his back to a standing position pulling the safety glasses off. I glared at a startled Justin as my eyes moved over to a decked out Rhodey in the Mark I suit.

"There are civilians present…I'm on orders; let's not do this now", Rhodey said completely unaware of our purpose here. The crowd continued to cheer as Tony walked over waving.

"I'm with you", he said. I cringed when Justin wrapped his arm around my shoulder at the front of the stage; I shrugged him off standing next to Tony waving. "All these people are in danger…you have to trust me for the next five minutes", he informed him.

"He's being truthful Rhodey", I told him under a smile.

"Yeah right", I kept a false smile on my lips in front of the crowd so they wouldn't catch on.

"Rhodey he's working with Vanko", I murmured to him under my breath.

"Vanko is alive?" he said surprised.

"Vanko's alive", Tony assured him nodding slightly. Justin was grinning waving a little; I groaned before storming over to him.

"Charlie", Rhodey called out.

"Where is he Justin", I ordered as he turned to look at me.

"What are you talking about darling", he said smiling at me.

"Vanko, where is he now", I demanded as Tony stepped up next to me.

"Woah", I twisted around as a beeping emanated next to me from Tony.

"Is that you?" he asked pushing me behind him.

"No it's not me; get out of here the whole system has been compromised", Rhodey told him his large gun on his back raising. The arms of each drone behind him rose. The crowd screamed running off; I could hear Justin's frantic steps behind me.

"RUN CHARLIE", he cried out and I leaped off the stage. "See you outside", he informed him before speeding out the theater through the ceiling. Loud gun fire made my feet rush off quicker my eyes searching for the familiar red hair I needed right now. People let out screams as glass came crashing down from the ceiling. I heard the building of energy making me turn around to see Rhodey and the drones take off into the sky. I cursed loudly my eye catching the single bit of red hair. I rushed off after her and Pepper's hair.

"Who's locked you out the main frame", I heard Pepper demand from behind the stage.

"Please, please go away", he urged them. I skidded to a halt next to Natasha.

"What did you do Justin", I ordered angrily my fists clenching to not sock him in the face.

"I've got this handled", he snapped at Pepper making me growl.

"Have you now", she snapped.

"Yes in fact if your guy hadn't shown up this wouldn't be happening so now please go", he made a shoving motion. I narrowed my eyes my eyes meeting Natasha's we both nodded. She kicked him in the back with her shoe and he slammed against the desk; I twisted his arm behind him into an uncomfortable position leaning into his ear.

"Justin, are you working with Vanko", I snarled at him. I could feel him quivering in fear of my strength as I tugged his arm out uncomfortably more.

"Yes", he grunted out in pain.

"Where is he", I questioned.

"He's at my facility", I smacked the back of his hand roughly Natasha and I rushed off. I ripped the tunic off of me revealing my vest.

"Agent Romanoff; get to that facility…apprehend Vanko if you can but over all; get Rhodey back the control he needs for that suit", I said twisting to look at her.

"Yes ma'am", she said turning to rush off.

"Oh and Agent Romanoff", she paused to look at me.

"Be careful Natasha", I said giving her a worried look my serious mask breaking for a moment before I turned walking away.

"What are you going to do", she called after me.

"Help my father", I cried out to her behind my shoulder before taking off in a full run to get outside. I lifted the ear piece into my ear tapping it. "Charlie! Follow my signal…I'm getting this away from the expo", he told me as people went running past me. I could see the light of his suit as he took them away.

"What do you want me to do", I said confused as to why I would need to be there.

"Just get here", my eyes paused to a man struggling to start his motorcycle. I smirked walking over.

"Excuse me", I said sweetly. He looked up his jaw dropping as his eyes ran over my body to my face.

"You're Charlie Stark", he whispered and I fluttered my eyelashes.

"As you can see my dad is in need of my services; mind if I borrow the ride", he held the keys out without hesitation.

"Take it; all of it", he said and I leaned over kissing his cheek. His cheek flamed up a bright pink as I slammed my foot down the bike roaring to life.

"Thanks dude", I said the tires screeching as I shot off into the streets at a very illegal speed. "I'm coming dad", I called out for him to hear.

**Ah! Charlie is such a hidden badass; I can't wait to show off her moves even more in the Avengers story. Hope the chapter was enjoyable! Please review peoples! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you Ali, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, sashaxh, PrincessofMythaca, and Guest for reviewing. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! **

"JARVIS, mind telling me where they are please", I said over the high winds of driving. People honked wildly at me at my evasive maneuvers of zigzagging through traffic.

"Most of the drones have been destroyed by your father; him and Colonel Rhodes are currently inside Oracle Gardens", my head snapped to the side as I made a narrow turn my hip almost touching the ground. When I was up right again I grinned at my quick driving; the bike skidded to a stop as I rushed off inside.

"Dad; I'm here", I called out rushing inside the garden to see Rhodey and Tony lying in the water from crashing. I let out a scream as Tony lunged at Rhodey; they crashed back into the water Rhodey slamming him to the ground. "AGENT ROMANOFF NOW WOULD BE THE PERFECT TIME", I yelled out into my ear piece to her.

"It'll be ready momentarily Agent Whitewolf", she informed me calmly. I quickly took cover behind a tree as Rhodey sat on top of Tony firing his large machine gun. Tony deflected it to the side the bullets flinging dirt everywhere.

"Natasha don't give me no momentarily bull crap; I want that done now", I snarled out in an order my back pressed to the tree. The gun fire ended Rhodey flying to my side of the water. I slide out from behind the tree knowing she had done it successfully; Tony adjusted himself standing up.

"Reboot complete", she informed me.

"Thank you Agent Romanoff", I heard Tony say.

"I'm reading significantly higher output from your suit now", she addressed Tony.

"Sorry Natasha for yelling", I apologized knowing she didn't take it personally.

"That's fine Agent Whitewolf; no harm done", she said.

"Yes for the moment I'm not dying", he told her.

"Wait did you say you're not dying", I tried not to laugh as Pepper asked in a frantic voice.

"What no I'm not dying", he said obviously panicked.

"What's going on", she ordered.

"I was gonna tell you", he defended.

"You were gonna tell me", she asked angrily as I chuckled. "Don't you dare laugh Charlene Stark; you've been keeping things from me too", I cringed at the anger in her voice directed at me.

"Save it for the honeymoon; you've got incoming guys", she informed us. I twisted my head to look at Tony moving over to him and Rhodey. Tony tapped the suit for Rhodey to wake up; the face plate popped open.

"Ugh you can have your suit back", he groaned out as I stood next to Tony staring down at him. I grabbed one hand and Tony the other pulling him up.

"You alright", I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, thanks", he said patting my shoulder. "Tony, look I'm sorry", I looked between the two obviously neither of them good at the apologizing thing.

"Don't be", he told him waving it off.

"No look I should have trusted you more", he told him shaking his head.

"I'm the one who put you in this position", Tony pointed out.

"It's your fault, but I just wanted you to hear I'm sorry", Rhodey told him making me roll my eyes.

"Good, that's all I wanted to hear…partner", he told him. "They're coming in hot Charlie and I need your help", he said pointing to the North.

"Dad", I started for his attention.

"Let's put the biggest gun at the hill", Rhodey suggested and he nodded. They moved to go toward the hill. They began to argue about who should go up there.

"Dad", I called out louder to him.

"Don't stay down here this is the worst place to be", Rhodey complained. They began to argue again and I growled in frustration.

"TONY", I yelled out loudly making them pause to look at me.

"Yes", he said looking over his shoulder at me.

"How exactly do you plan on me fighting off huge drones when I only got my hand gun with me", I questioned putting my hands on my hips.

"Your bracelets", I raised an eyebrow lifting up my wrists to stare at the silver bracelets.

"What", I said confused.

"Think those were just a pretty present; press the little blue button on the right cuff", he informed me. I lifted it up for inspection never noticing the button before.

I twisted my wrist, the end of the palm of my hand pressing into it; the cuffs made a whirling noise and I gasped as they moved up showing a gap in between them and where they attached was filled with small metal rows that were long matching the width of my wrists. Silver metal slid out them in rows running up my arms; two small bendable metal bars popped from each side of the cuffs running up my arms. The metal finally stopped coming out ending at where my shoulder stopped and my neck began. The long and thin bars raced up and the metal ran under the back of my vest through the arm holes making me shiver from the cold. It made another hiss and a whirl noise; I jumped when the two bars on the outside of my arms locked into place behind my back before running up and clicking into place loosely on the back of my neck. The bars on the inside of my arms of my wrists ran up and through the arm holes again crisscrossing over my chest and connecting like half a necklace. The metal hisses again the half circle on the front of my neck joining with the one on the back of my neck to make like a metal choker. The long metal on each side of my wrists that run along my arms pressed down against my skin the metal rows clicking together becoming smooth.

"Flick your wrists out", he ordered and I nodded flicking them out two small thrusters bursting from inside the bracelets and cupping in side of my palms. I stared down at the bright, humming glass of the thrusters in awe. The metal encased my whole arms for protection all the way to where my neck and shoulders met.

"Cool", I whispered and he nodded.

"Gonna need more protection during your missions", he said with a shrug. Just that moment a loud bang of feet hit the ground. We all turned to the drones dropping around us; encircling us to attack.

"Dang", I murmured at how many there were. The clink of the face plates of Tony and Rhodey made me lift my palms; they hummed loudly with the power of the thrusters. The drones came running at us firing; I lifted my palms setting off my thrusters at a rapid pace. I yelped slipping to the side when one swung at me; I reared my hand back punching it in the face. It flew back its face crushed; the device also seemed to help my strength. I tested it again by flipping one of the heavy drones over my shoulders without a thought; I punched another firing right in what was its face.

"See that", Tony said jovially as he took out three of the drones with small rockets.

"Yeah, yeah nice", Rhodey dismissed him. One went for Tony's back and I fired destroying it.

"Getting a little slow their old man", I teased to him firing more shots at the several targets. Smoke was rising from all the fire power being thrown about.

"Get down, both of you", Tony ordered as the drones encircled us. I bent down as he let out two strong lasers from his hands cutting everything in his path down; including many palm trees and the rest of the drones. "Who's the old person now", he retorted patting my shoulder as I stood up watching the drones fall.

"Should have lead with that", Rhodey told him as we all turned to look at each other.

"Yeah sorry boss; it's a onetime thing", he informed him.

"Heads up you got one more drone coming in fast…it's different", I pressed my finger to the ear piece to hear Natasha better. The large drone dropped to the ground and the mask opened revealing Vanko's face; my heart skipped a beat and fear ran up my back making me swallow hard.

"Good to be back", he said to us.

"This ain't gonna be good", Rhodey murmured to us.

"You're telling me", I whispered clenching my fists to stop my tremors. He released his familiar whips lightening bursting from them.

"I got something special for this guy", Rhodey said moving up from both of us. A small rocket propeller opened from his shoulder; it hummed loudly before taking off. My eyebrow twitched when it clinked against his suit before crashing into the water and fizzling out.

"That's why you don't buy Hammer Tech", I murmured. Vanko laughed moving slowly toward us.

"I got this", Tony promised dropping his face plate hitting him with several small shots that only jumped off him. His mask closed and he threw his arm back flicking his whips. I flipped back as Tony and Rhodey rolled to the side; Rhodey began to fire at him but he sliced his large gun into two. Tony flew up firing; Vanko wrapped his whip around him slamming him into rock. He flicked his whip again and I gasped rolling to the side; I could practically feel the electricity coursing through me again scaring me.

Rhodey began to run around him firing shots as Tony lunged at him but he threw him off to the side. He flicked his whip pulling Rhodey into him to punch him sending him flying back. He turned to look at me and I swallowed making him laugh; I lifted up my palms knowing I need to fight for us to win. Tony lunged at him from above but he wrapped his whip around him the electricity jumping from Tony's suit. Rhodey fired from where he was laying but Vanko slammed his foot down on him. Tony yanked at the whip pulling his foot off Rhodey; he then wrapped his whips around both of them.

"Charlie! Charlie hit him now", Rhodey called to me.

"CHARLENE DO IT DO IT", Tony ordered and I blinked. I lifted my palms letting out an assault of fire at him. He grunted in pain with each one not being able to deflect since his arms were occupied. I walked closer and closer continuing my fire with a glare on my face my fear slowly slipping away.

"It's not enough", I cried out as Tony and Rhodey began to lose their grip.

"You guys wanna play sidekicks", Tony lifted up his hand his thruster humming. Rhodey lifted his as well both of them looking to me. I raised mine squeezing my muscles for the energy to build. "NOW", he ordered our energies all met making a bright orange against Vanko. The energy built before exploding throwing me off my feet; I flew back landing on the grass with a thump covering my face from fire. I grunted in pain my vision blurring out.

**So let me give you an idea of what Charlie's bracelets look like once they open up to the weapon. If I was to give an idea of what they looked like they look similar to Jax from Mortal Kombat 3 video game. Smooth silver metal and not very bulky. On sides of her wrist are bendable metal that lock everything together; the metal holds together by these and it creates like a choker that runs around her vest and locks around her neck to stay together. I thought I did a crappy job of explaining so I decided to explain here. Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape and An Echo In Time for the reviews! Everyone enjoy the chapter!**

I opened my eyes blinking looking about; the once beautiful garden was nothing more than ash and fire now. I stood up slowly grunting from how sore I felt now. I slowly walked over meeting Tony and Rhodey by a barely breathing Vanko.

"You and your child lose Stark", he chuckled meeting my glaring eyes. A loud beep made me look down gasping to see a bright red light coming from his suit; soon all the drones' chests were beeping red.

"All the drones are rigged to blow; we gotta get out of here", I gasped when Rhodey caught me under my arms both of us flying off and out the ceiling.

"PEPPER", I heard Dad cry out flying off into a different direction.

"DAD", I cried out but he ignored me. We landed on a building and I stared out as each drone exploded. "Please be okay", I urged biting my lip. I grinned happily as him and Pepper landed in front of us. I opened my mouth to speak but Rhodey covered my mouth. I looked at him confused but he held his finger to his mouth motioning for me to be quiet.

"Oh my god I can't take this anymore", Pepper said looking frazzled.

"What do you mean, look at me", he said defensively.

"My body literally cannot handle this stress I never know if you're gonna kill yourself or wreck the whole company", she snapped at him.

"Everything is okay", he said motioning to the explosions. I cringed from the bad example on his part honestly.

"I can't do this I'm resigning; that's it", I frowned at her words feeling a little hurt.

"What did you just say? You're done", he said walking over to her looking angry. "That's surprising…okay it's not surprising. I get it, you don't have to make any excuses", my anger grew that she'd just give up. Would she really just leave us like that?

"I'm not making excuses", she defended moving over to him.

"Actually you just did", he said flirting with her.

"I'm not making an excuse; I'm actually very justified", she defended.

"You deserve better; you've taken such great care of Charlie and I", he said nodding. "Been through a tough spot and you got me through it so", he trailed off.

"Thank you", she said sniffling. "Thank you for understanding", tears welded in my eyes.

"Let's talk clean up", he said obviously deflecting.

"I'll handle everything", she promised.

"What about the press", I blinked as their faces moved slowly closer. My eyes moved to Rhodey who grinned at me.

"What about the press that could take like a week", he said.

"A week it's like dog years with you", she argued as they inched closer obviously not noticing yet. "It's like the president", she said but Tony pulled her close kissing her. I looked away making a face at seeing them kiss; I felt like a little kid watching their parents kiss in front of them or something.

"Weird", he said when they pulled away.

"No not at all", she whispered pulling him in again.

"I think it was weird", Rhodey said from behind me where he was sitting.

"I think it was kind of gross", I said making a face at them as they turned to look.

"You look like two seals fighting over a grape", he said and I laughed.

"I say that's a perfect description Rhodestur", we high fived grinning at each other.

"I had just quit", she said looking uncomfortable with being caught.

"Yeah she did", he defended.

"You don't gotta do that", Rhodey told them.

"Yeah we heard that whole thing", I informed them making another disgruntled face.

"Yeah…you guys should get lost", Tony said bluntly.

"We were here first", Rhodey defended standing up next to me. I nodded smirking at him.

"Yeah, get a roof", I said crossing my arms in defense smirking.

"I thought I'd heard them all", he sighed exasperated.

"I taught her well eh", Rhodey said ruffling my hair that was barely being tamed by a ponytail now.

"You kicked ass back there by the way", Tony said pointing at Rhodey.

"You too", he told him.

"Hey what about me!" I called out

"You were eh", he motioned his hand back and forth in a so-so fashion. I glared at him with a huff.

"I was amazing, wasn't I Rhodey!" I cried out and he nodded.

"Listen my car got took out in the explosion so I'm gonna need to borrow your suit a little longer", Tony shook his head at his words.

"Not okay with that", he told him.

"Wasn't a question", he informed him before his face plate went down and he shot off into the sky.

"Bye Rhodey!" I called out waving to his form as he flew off into the night sky.

"Oh well", he said turning to kiss Pepper.

"Ugh not again I'm gonna barf", I cried out the kissing pair turning away pretending to gag. I wouldn't admit to them though that I was smiling; happy they were together.

**Awe so cute! Anyways, there happens to only be one more chapter of this story till we get on to the Avengers! Woo who's excited like I am! Please review and tell me how excited you are for the Avengers story! Have a great day everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well here it is people! The last chapter of this story! I want to thank sashaxh, babyvamp101, Ali, PrincessofMythaca, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Blacksgurl525, and Brittany Hawke for the reviews. Enjoy the last chapter and look out for a little cameo in this chapter. I'll inform you that while Miss Stark shall have a main romance the cameo in this story reveals who she'll have a **_**slight **_**romance with in the next installment but it's not her main romance.!**

"Awe really?" I said frowning up at Director Fury.

"Sorry Charlie but Agent Romanoff's report is her report", I sighed nodding. "However I do have an offer to him…come along", he told me and I followed him along my boots silent. I made no greeting as I walked along next to him to Dad. Dad was looking down at a folder his hand went to open it but the Director stopped him.

"I don't think I want you looking at that", he informed him before sitting down. "I'm not sure if it pertains to you anymore", he lifted up the folder next to it. "This on the other hand is Agent Romanoff's assessment of you", Tony took the folder from him. I slipped my hands behind my back balancing my weight on either foot evenly; I kept my face stoic as I listened to Director Fury.

"Personality overview; Mr. Stark displays compulsive behavior", he read aloud looking up at Director. "In my own defense that was just last week", he defended. The Director motioned for him to continue reading. "Prone to self destructive tendencies…I was dying; please", he defended once again his actions. I placed my lips in a thin line from a frown going on my face from Natasha's report. "Textbook narcissism…agreed", he said and I nodded gently also agreeing. "Oh here it is; recruitment for Ironman…yes! I gotta think about it", he said playing coy as he slammed the folder shut. I couldn't help but frown at what was coming.

"Read on", Director ordered him. He opened the folder again with a sigh.

"Tony Stark not…not recommended?" I raised an eyebrow at her choice of words. "That doesn't make any sense, how do you approve me but not approve me", he said patting his hand on the table. I shifted a little anxious for the Director to just tell him already. "I got a new ticker, I'm trying to do right by Pepper…Charlie!" he said pointing to me trying to convince the Director.

"Which leads us to believe in this juncture we'd only like to use you as a consultant", he explained leaning on the table next to Tony. I paused waiting to see what could possibly be his reaction to his. He stood up shaking the Director's hand.

"You can't afford me", he said turning to leave I held back a groan from his words.

"That's unfortunate seeing as Agent Whitewolf is the one who suggested you for the Avengers Initiative", he paused turning to look at the Director then me. I kept my face stoic as I stared at him.

"Then again I'll waive my customary retainer in exchange for a small favor", his eyes went to me before back to the Director. I raised an eyebrow in wonder. "Rhodey and I are being honored in Washington and we need a presenter", he told him.

"I'll see what I can do", he told him turning to leave.

Later

I shifted shoving my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket.

"Disappointed", I turned my neck to stare at him.

"I thought you'd be here kind friend", I said with a grin up at him.

"New mission; thought I'd come support before I report to it", he told me wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"So kind of you as always…not really disappointed", I told him looking up at him over my sun glasses.

"You sure, you could be getting a metal too", I shook my head.

"You know I gotta keep as low key as the child of Tony Stark can…don't wanna blow the lid off this popsicle stand", he shook his head squeezing my shoulder. "Beside I think watching the speaker tonight give my Dad the reward is all I need", I said with a smirk at him.

"I saw the footage; kind of sadistic there Charlie", I gave him a wicked smile and he smirked at me.

"I guess I learned from the best", I joked with him nudging him gently with my shoulder. His phone made a loud vibrate and he sighed opening it; I looked down at his phone. "Duty calls", I told him with a small smile of encouragement.

"Guess so; next stop…New Mexico", I leaned over hugging him tightly. He kissed the top of my head turning to leave.

"Hey", I called out to him making him turn.

"Be careful out there Agent Barton", I winked at him and his smile grew.

"Always am, Agent Whitewolf, always am", he winked back turning walking away. I turned with a smirk on my face as I watched Senator Stern step up.

"Oh this is gonna be fun", I murmured grinning.

I am Ironman's daughter

I am Tony Stark's daughter

I am a SHIELD Agent

But no matter what…

**I am Charlene Stark.**

_The End_

**Wow! So we now know that'll she'll have a slight romance with the yummy Hawkeye; I love Jeremy Renner's sexy butt too much to not give her some love with him. However, who will she actually be with? Well we'll have to see when I create the new story. Please review and tell me what you thought of this story, what you want for the next and anything else that comes to mind. Thank you so much, every single one of you for reviewing, alerting, favoriting, and reading; I love all you guys and can't wait for the Avengers. Till next time my fantastic readers!**

_**Mistressofdarkness666**_


End file.
